Crimes and punishments
by Klariss
Summary: Story Complet Bosco realizes that Cruz used him after having slept with her. He's shot, and between life and death,he meets some peopleChapter6 is up!. Thanks to Neko for correct my mistakes :o
1. Realisation

**_CRIMES AND PUNISHMENTS_**

**_Note: _**_Like I'm French,_ I haven't seen the 3rd and 4th season so excuse me if there are some things which are not really trust…

_Thanks to Neko who corrected my mistakes :o) _

**_Summary:_** 2 Days after have slept with Cruz, Bosco realizes that she used him. He goes to her to have explanations but that turns to the vinegar…

***

Bosco:  Excuse me?

Cruz: Oh!  That's good!  You really believed that I slept with you because I had feelings for you?  Stop dreaming.  You're a nice guy, handsome, but I don't see why you bother trying.  

Bosco:  You used me!

Cruz:  Why, because you've never slept with a woman just for the pleasure?

Bosco:  That's not what I'm talking about!  This afternoon, I heard your conversation with that guy Moterson.  You were very cunning for him to believe your bullshit.  "Morty, sweetie, you'll be doing me a huge favor…"

Cruz:  And?

Bosco:  Just before you talked to Williams on the phone.  You slept with me just so you would have an alibi?  Tell me the truth.

Silence.

Bosco:  Cruz!

Cruz:  Oh, great! I just wanted to help a friend!

Bosco:  Really?  To accuse an innocent man of a murder he didn't commit?

Cruz (pleading):  Listen to me, please!  The man who was killed was a trafficker.  He was killed by an important cop, ok?  And it was, and IT always IS out of question for a cop to go down for killing someone who deserved it.

Bosco (shocked):  So under the justification that he was a dealer, your protégé cop, who, between us, has made a good enough impression in bed to warrant your protection, is under the cover of the law?  He believes himself to be better then everyone, that he has the right to kill a man?

Cruz:  It was an accident!

Bosco:  An accident? You were involved?

Silence (once again)

Bosco: I don't believe this! You were involved and you covered this… this mess?

Cruz: I swear to you Bosco, it was an accident.

Bosco:  And the body?

Cruz:  Dumped in the ocean.

Bosco:  Dumped?  WHAT!  Oh, that's the last straw.

Cruz:  Please, try to understand.

Bosco:  I understand completely!  One of your guys killed a man, and not only did you get rid of evidence, you, you covered for him.  Tell me the truth, why did you need to sleep with me, huh?

Cruz:  I… it was not premeditated.

Bosco:  Oh, I see!

Cruz:  Ronnie called me at 2am.  You didn't hear anything, you were sleeping…

Bosco:  Because it's Ronnie? This just gets better and better!

Cruz:  Calm down.

Bosco:  Calm down?  You've just acknowledged that you're an accomplice to a murder and you want me to calm down???

Cruz:  It was for your own good.

Bosco:  Tell me one thing.  The drug addicted girl, the one who was with us and died in the warehouse, was she really you sister?  You kill her too?

Cruz:  You know that's not true.  I didn't kill her!  And yes, she was my sister… and I loved her!

Bosco: Love?  You?  You only love yourself!  

Bosco turns and picks up the phone beside him.  Cruz explodes in anger.

Cruz (very irritated):  What are you doing?

Bosco:  I'm calling the precinct.

Cruz:  You're what?  Stop! Now!

Bosco:  You can't tell me this stuff and expect me to keep it to myself.

Cruz (testing the card of the friendship):  I told you because I trust on you.

Bosco:  Enough to sleep with me?

Bosco turns to the phone and starts dialing 911 when Cruz, overcome with anger and despair, takes her gun and points it at Bosco.  A rattling sound indicates a charged weapon.

Cruz (trembling): Freeze! 

Bosco (turn over):  What? What are you doing?  Are you going to shoot me?

Cruz:  If I have to!

At the end of the line, a familiar voice…

Lieu:  55th precinct.

Bosco:  You won't shoot me.

Cruz:  Really? You don't know me. 

Bosco:  That's right.  I only hope that you realize what you're doing.

Lieu (listening the conversation and recognizing the voices):  Bosco?

Bosco (telephone still in his hand):  Put your gun down!

Cruz:  Not going to happen.

Bosco:  Do you realize what you've done?  Having one body on your conscience is not enough?  You want a second?

Cruz looks at Bosco, her gun still pointed at him when her determination disappears.  Bosco looks at her, smiling softly, and puts the telephone to his ear.  Cruz starts to lower her weapon.  A gun shot rings out.

TBC…


	2. He's dead

The phone slides from Bosco's hand and lands on the table.  He falls to the ground, startling Lieu at the other end of the line.  Cruz sees Ronnie by the door, a smoking gun in his hand. 

Ronnie (moves forward and hangs up the phone):  What? 

Lieu: Shit!

Cruz: You, … you.

Ronnie: Yeah.

He moves to kiss her but she recoils. 

Ronnie: I was sure.

Cruz: Of what?

Ronnie: You love him.

Cruz: No! You're wrong!

Ronnie: So you say.

Ronnie turns to Bosco, making his way over, he crouches beside him.  Blood forms on his chest, his eyes are slightly open.  Bosco looks at Ronnie, his expression pleading.  His breathing is increasingly irregular.  Ronnie pushes Bosco with his elbow and watches him grimace.  Then he presses on the wound causing Bosco to groan.

Ronnie: What are we going to do with you?

Cruz: We need to call the hospital.

Ronnie: Yes, great idea.  Call the hospital, and the police at the same time!   Seriously, what are we going to say, "Oh, two nights ago we killed a man and since Bosco found out we shot him to keep him quiet?  It's under control, there won't be a problem."

Cruz: What are we going to do?

Ronnie: I know that a body can brighten the interior of a house but I don't think he exactly goes with your décor.  Plus he's bleeding to death!  Unless you're looking to redecorate?

Cruz:  That's not helping!  The neighbors probably called the police when they heard the gun shot.

Ronnie: Help me carry him out to my car. I'll take care of this.

No reaction

Ronnie: Cruz, move your ass!

Cruz: Ok, ok!

They lift Bosco and carry him from the room.

Cruz: What if we run into the neighbors? 

Ronnie: We'll tell them it's a cooking accident.

Cruz: He has blood all over him.

Ronnie: You never heard of Tabasco and Ketchup?

***55th Precinct***

Sully: Boss? Roger? ... You alright?

Lieu (hanging up the phone): Huh?

Sully:  I asked if you were okay?

Lieu: Yes.

Sully: I was just wondering if I could take next Saturday off?

Lieu: I don't think that will be a problem.

Sully: You sure you're alright?

Lieu: Yeah, don't worry about it.

Sully starts to leave when Swersky calls out to him.

Lieu: John!

Sully (turns): Yeah?

Lieu: Bosco took some time off, do you know where he went?

Sully (shaking his head no): No idea, why?

Lieu: No reason.  I'll put you down for the time off.

Sully: Thanks boss.

Sully leaves.  Lieu, worried, begins searching for the last number that called.  Dialing, he's sent directly to voice mail.  "You've reached Cruz; I'm not available at the moment.  Leave a message only if it's VERY important, if not, call back later."

Lieu: Shit!

He darts towards the Capitan's office, earning confused looks from the other officers. 

***Parking Lot***

Ronnie closes the trunk and rubs his hands.

Ronnie: Get up there and start cleaning, just in case.

Cruz: What will you do to him?

Ronnie: None of your business.

He gets into his car.

Ronnie: Stay quiet! 

He leaves. Cruz remains in the parking lot, tears threatening to fall.  She looks at her blood-covered hands.  When she returns to her apartment, she notices red blood covering the floor.  She breaks down, in this moment realizing what she has done.

****

Ronnie arrives in Chinatown.  He parks his car on a dark and desert street behind several restaurants.  He opens the trunk, removes Bosco's body and throws him in a dumpster.  Looking around, he is relieved to find no one watching.

Bosco (slightly): Ronnie?

Ronnie: You're still alive?

Bosco: don't … do… this…

Ronnie: Why not?

He presses on Bosco's wound, causing him to twist in agony.

Ronnie: Don't worry, in few minutes it will all be over.

With this he closes the dumpster, pulling a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiping his hands.  Getting back into his car, he leaves. 

Cruz feels a presence behind her.  She's still on her knees in front of a puddle of blood.  Cops enter her apartment.  Faith, Sully, Ty, even Lieu and the Capitan are among them.  Doc and Carlos follow behind them, having been called in case they were needed.  Faith stops upon seeing the blood, her panic rising.  She kneels in front of Cruz.

Faith (anxious and angry): Where is Bosco?  I know he was coming to see you!

No answer

Faith: Where is he? What happened here?

Sully (also very irritated): Well?

Doc: You won't get anything out of her, she's in shock.

Faith: Oh I'll shock her, she'll be in shock for a long time. (Silently) Where are you Bosco?

Cruz: He… he's dead.

TBC…


	3. Where is he?

Faith: He's what?

Cruz: I… He…

She bursts into tears.  The Capitan shakes her roughly. 

Capitan: Where is he?  Where is Bosco?

Cruz: I… He took him.

Ty: Who? ... Where?

Doc: I'm gonna give her a sedative.

Faith: Now's not the time!!!!

Doc: Look, I'm worried about Bosco too, but look at her?  She won't talk, not in her state.  Carlos will give her a small dose of epi, just to get her to calm down. She'll be out for an hour.   Afterwards she'll be a lot more coherent.

Sully: Doc, in an hour, it may be too late.  

Doc feels his throat constrict.  He's worried about Bosco.  The only thing he wants, is for this woman, who has never inspired confidence in him and who has just hurt his friend, to tell him where Bosco is.  Why aren't there any drugs that will allow a person to recover in a few minutes?

All he can hope for is that she calms as quickly as possible and that she comes to her senses.  Bosco is a fighter, but if the blood on the ground is his own, Doc knows that he will not hold out for long.  

The first time Bosco had been shot, it was him who had been called.  Fear overwhelmed him when he had seen Bosco and Faith's patrol car.  When he noticed his friend lying on the floor, Faith beside him, his heart rate had increased more than he thought possible.  He never likes seeing his friends involved in tense situations, even if they know the job's risk.  But this time, Bosco is really hurt, and time is limited. 

***

Bosco can't breathe, his chest is burning; he feels himself slipping away.    The sound of Ronnie's car is becoming more and more distant.  He can't scream, he doesn't have the strength.  He can't even cry, he doesn't have the courage.  He feels tired, his eyes close of their own accord, but he tries to resist.  It's dark, he's afraid of the dark.  He won't give in to it.  He tries to stay awake, for his friends, his family, for Faith.  

He never imagined that Cruz could do something like this.  He was wrong, he's been wrong so many times.  This is the first time that he has realized; he is a man, nothing more, nothing less.  He feels the wetness of his blood soaked shirt, he feels air pass through his chest, and it hurts, badly.  He feels like he's drowning, he can't breathe.  He wants to inhale he can't get enough air.  Nothing.  His pupils start to dilate, he feels lost.  This is really the first time that he has been shot.  He had thought the sensation of a bullet hitting his vest had been painful.  

Death looms over him, over such a stupid thing!  He wasn't even on duty, he'd called in 98; he felt like an idiot!  He didn't even tell Faith where he was going.  Faith; his soft and tender Faith, hers is the last face he will see.  His eyes can't focus anymore and drift shut.  He feels his heartbeat slow.  He doesn't want to die, and yet...

 ***

Ronnie arrives in front of Cruz's apartment and sees a multitude of police and squad cars in front; there are detectives everywhere. 

Ronnie: Shit, shit! 

*** 

Doc: I need to take her to hospital.

Swersky: What? 

Faith: This bitch can stay here just fine. 

Doc: Faith! 

Sully: I agree with her.  Doc, Bosco is God knows where, his condition critical, and you, you want to take her to the hospital?

Ty: If you take her over there, we'll lose too much time.  The doctors will want to keep her, examine her, let her rest... 

Doc: I have to take her!

Sully: Does the life of one of your friends mean so little?  She probably got Bosco shot, and you, you want to take care of her? 

Doc: I never said that! 

Carlos: Doc, she can rest here.  It's not like they can sue us.

Doc: Fine. 

Cruz (laying on the coach): Ronnie. 

Everyone turns towards her. 

Faith/Capitan: What? 

Cruz: It's Ronnie who shot him.  I didn't want him to, but he found out, he wanted to call the police.  Ronnie shot him; he left with... He... 

Ty: Whoa! Slowly! 

Sully: Calming start from the beginning. 

*** 

A man approaches the dumpster having witnessed the entire scene from the other side of the street.  He lifts the lid and hoists Bosco across his shoulders, and then walks away. 

*** 

Ronnie drives, lost in his thoughts.  A patrol car appears in his rear-view mirror and he accelerates, racing through the streets.  He loses control of the car and is slams into a store containing plastic swimming pools, which absorb the impact.  He tries to leave the car but is confronted by ten cops, all pointing their weapons at his head.

Cruz is taken to Mercy, while the police cars speed rapidly through the streets of New York towards Chinatown.  Doc and Carlos follow, leaving two cops to escort the woman to the hospital. 

The man lays Bosco on a bed, and then starts to prepare a plant based concoction. 

Faith sits in the back of 55 Charlie, suddenly recalling all the things she's shared and she still shares with Bosco.  In her heart she knows that Bosco is still alive, it's difficult to describe it, but she knows.  Perhaps it is because of the nine years of solid and faithful friendship. 

Faith: Hold on Bosco, I'm almost there.


	4. Childhood memories

Sully, Ty, Swersky and along with several others cops examine the street Ronnie has brought them to.

Capitan: Are you sure it was here?

Ronnie: Yes, it was on this street.

Swersky: HERE!

The officers approach, Faith fears the worst, Doc and Carlos are unable to look.

Ty: Blood?

Sully: He's not here.

Faith: Excuse me?

Sully: He's not here.

Ronnie: Impossible. This is where I left him.

Faith (very irritated, gripping Ronnie by his collar): Then where is he, huh? Where?

Sully tries to calm down Faith.

Sully: Calm down, slowly.

Faith: Where is he????

Swersky: Was he capable of moving on his own, Officer Marlowe?

Ronnie: Uh…

Swersky: Well?

Ronnie: No… he … it's not possible.

Ty: Maybe someone else moved him!

Faith: SOMEONE? Davis, there is 8.5 million people in this fucking city!

Faith leaves, Sully follows her. He steps in front of her and sees that she is crying.

Faith: I told him that women would get him in trouble.  Jesus, Sully, where is he?

Sully (pulls her closer to him): Shh, it's okay, calm down.  We'll find him.

Faith: Yes we will find him, but in what condition?

Sully (looks at her): Don't do this.  I know that Bosco wouldn't want to see you like this. Not now.  If it was you…

Faith (smiling softly): If it were me, Bosco would be beating up everyone in this city. But I'm not like him; I don't have his character.

Sully: But you're strong, more then most of us.  Listen, you have to hold on, for him.  

Faith: Yeah.

***

Bosco is lying on a bed, unconscious. His shirt has been removed, and his wound is covered with a green concoction. Next to the bed sits the man who brought Bosco to this place.  He is Chinese, short, about 5'2", with gray hair pulled tight at the back of his neck and a short beard.  He burns incense throughout the room, and then he kneels and starts to speak in Chinese.  

Bosco finds himself in a strange place; he turns over in an effort to figure out where he is.  Everything is white; he can't distinguish between anything.  He feels nothing, no pain.  He looks at his shirt and sees no trace of blood.  He hears voices from the other room.  He gets up and moves towards the voices, which are becoming more and more violent.  He recognizes the space around him.  He is in the home he grew up in. Everything is the same; nothing has changed.  He hears his mother; he recognizes her screams, mixed with his fathers.  He runs towards the kitchen, he remembers this day.  The day he decided to become a cop.   

***

Ty: Are you sure?

Chinese woman (in a thick accent): No. Me… I don't know…

Ty: Thank you.

Ty leaves the grocery store and places Bosco's picture in his pocket. 

Carlos: So?

Ty: Again nothing.

Sully (arriving): Unbelievable, a cop is missing and nobody has seen anything.

Swersky: We've called all the area hospitals, but nothing.

Capitan: I've instructed Johnson and Faraday to search all the hospitals within a 30-mile radius.  Two other officers will search veterinarians, dentists and all other doctors.

Doc walks towards Faith, who is sitting beside a patrol car. 

Doc: Hey.

Faith: He's probably somewhere nearby.

Doc sits next to her

Doc: They will find him

Faith: Several times he told me if I needed anything, he would be there; if I needed help he will be always be there for me. That he would protect me. When we entering the police academy, and then when we began working as partners, we swore to protect one another, to take care of each other.  Bosco has always been there for me; he always kept his promise. Today, I broke it.

Doc: Faith; it's not your fault, you couldn't have known. His was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. 

Faith: After having seen Cruz, he asked Lieu for an hour off.  I should've known that something was wrong.

Doc: Believe me, it's not your fault.

Faith: And if he's dead, Doc?  If he's dead?

She starts crying again.  Doc approaches Faith and embraces her. The truth is that he doesn't want to think that Bosco might be dead, it wouldn't be right.  Doc feels his throat constrict again.  Bosco is alive; he has to be!

Carlos watches everyone working.  He can't do anything to help them, just wait.  Waiting until someone tells him that they have found his friend; waiting until someone tells him that he is… dead? 

It's unjust, and frustrating.  For as long as he has worked at the 55th, Carlos never imagined such a situation, especially with Bosco in the middle.  Bosco is like superman, Carlos never imagined that Bosco would be shot or killed in the line of duty.  When he saw Bosco the second time, his face contorted with confusion, he hadn't realized how dangerous it was; that Bosco might die. Now he realizes that nobody is invincible.  

***

Bosco: Mom?

He runs through the halls, the rooms, but the house has no end.  He hears his mom's cries getting closer and closer, and hears the sound of his father's fist hitting his mothers face.

Bosco: Mom, mommy, where are you?

He gets the impression he is going in circles; that this will never end.  He arrives in the kitchen, and sees his father, bottle in his hand like always, staggering towards Angela.  He remembers this day, when he came home from school, he had opened the door and had seen his father go out the back door, laughing.  He had discovered his mother lying on the floor, unconscious; blood all over her face.

Bosco: Mom? Get out off here!

He tries to move but it is as if his legs are immobilized; he can't move; he's paralyzed.  He sees his father hit his mother once, causing her to fall to the ground. Her cheek turns red. 

Bosco (pleading): Mom!!!

Man: It's hard to see, huh?

Bosco looks next to him and is surprised to discover a short Chinese man.

Man: My father beat my mother too.

Bosco looks at him with astonishment.

Man: My name's Hyu.

Bosco turns his gaze to his parents.

Bosco: He's beating her; I have to help her, but I can't.

Hyu: You can't do anything.

Bosco: She'll end up in the hospital, because of that dick!

Hyu: You can't do anything boy, just watch.

Bosco: It's torture!

Hyu: Your subconscious has decided to relive this moment.

Bosco: Why?

Hyu: Maybe to help you choose.

Bosco: Choose? Choose what?

Hyu: Your future.

***

Ty (triumphantly): YES!

Sully: What?

Doc and Faith are talking when Carlos arrives, winded.

Carlos: They found him!

***

Cruz is thrown in jail, tears stream down her face. She didn't want this to happen.

The patrol cars stop on a dark street, in front of a grilled door.  Two cops break down the door; everyone enters, gun in hand.

Cruz is being interrogated.

The police look everywhere within the house when Sully points out a door going to the basement.  They climb down the stairs. 

Carlos and Doc wait for the signal to enter. They are anxious.

Cops break down the last basement door and end up in a well-decorated bedroom.  They search everywhere before finding Bosco, and a man at his side.  Faith holds back a scream. Doc and Carlos enter quickly.


	5. a hard choise

Bosco is still standing by the door, he tries to look away but he can't.

Hyu: It's always hard to watch something and not be able to stop it.

Bosco: Mom, get out off here, please!

He watches his mother slowly trying to get up but his father approaches her and kicks her in the face.  She falls back to the ground groaning.

Bosco: Son of a bitch! ... Why I can't move?

Hyu: You must only see.

His father hits Angela in the head with the beer bottle, laughing drunkenly. Rose remains on the floor, unmoving.  There's blood all over the floor, on her face, and in her hair. 

Bosco: He's gonna leave! That asshole is gonna go out, leaving mom here!!! … Why I'm here, Hyu?

Hyu: You asked if you could have changed your past, what would have become of your life if you had of come home earlier this day? 

Bosco: What are you doing here, Hyu?

Hyu: I'm only here to help you.

Bosco: Help me understand why my mother had to suffered this much?  Why I had to see this shit?

Hyu: In part

Bosco: To help me choose between life and die?

***

Sully: Put your hands on your head!

The man does not respond.

Ty:  Are you Chinese deaf?

He waves a hand in front of Hyu's eyes, he doesn't move.  

Faith runs to Bosco's side, while the Capitan and Swersky look at Bosco's condition with horror.

Faith: Bosco?

She places her hand on his chest. He is cold.  There is no movement. He isn't breathing. 

Faith: Stay with me Bosco.  Hang on, please.  Forgive me for breaking our promise.  Bosco, please, breathe. 

Doc and Carlos enter the room. They stop and look fearfully at one another.

Faith: Doc, he isn't breathing!

Doc rushes over to Bosco, Carlos is right behind him.  They drop their bags and immediately start CPR.  Carlos doesn't take the time to set up oxygen; he starts blowing directly into Bosco's mouth.  Never he had imagined that he would need to do this to save the life of one of his friends.  He had taken care of all sorts of people, even police officers; but never someone so close to him.  Except for Jimmy, but his condition was not as serious.  

Doc: Go and find me the defibrillator! NOW!

Faith: Breathe Bosco, please.  My God, bring him back to us.

Carlos: Breathe!

Why isn't he breathing?  Bosco, come on, come back to us!  It's not your time!  Faith needs you; we all need you. Do you remember that family story we talked about one time?  You told me that you would always be there for anyone who needed help.  You told me you would always be there for Faith.  Don't break your promise.  Don't walk away from us.  Don't go, not now! 

***

Bosco watches his father stagger outside.  He can't stop his tears, seeing his mother like this.  Not understanding, he slowly approaches her; kneels besides her and runs his hand through her hair.  Suddenly he sees the door open and a child slowly enters, a backpack on his back.  The child stops when he sees his mother's body. 

Bosco: My God!

Hyu: Who is he?

Bosco: Me…it's me… I was 10.   

The younger Bosco approaches his mother.  He's in front of Bosco. He slowly shakes Angela but she doesn't response.  

Young Bosco: Mom, wake up! Mom, it's not bedtime!

No reaction.

Young Bosco: Mommy? Are you hurt somewhere?

He looks around him then he walks to the phone and call an ambulance. 

Bosco: At the time, I didn't understand why she wouldn't wake up. 

Hyu: You were too young.

Bosco: When I saw the blood, I was petrified.

The child remains standing, looking at his mom.  He doesn't move.

Bosco:  It's when I noticed the glare from the bottle that I understood my father had started drinking again.  He was clean for almost two years; but sometimes he was very violent.  And when he was drunk, it was worst.  Of course I had seen mom with some bruises on her face, but it was this day that I really understood what was really happened.  It's when they arrived that I understood. 

The doorbell rings. Young Bosco opens the door; EMS and police officers are on the other side. 

Paramedic: Did you call us?

Young Bosco: Yes, my mom's here, he beat her. 

Paramedics rush to Angela's side, while the police officers start asking Young Bosco questions.

Officer1:  Who beat her?

Young Bosco: My dad!

Officer2: Your dad hurt you too?

Young Bosco: No.  Not physically, but he yells at me.

Officer1: Did he yell at your mother too?

Young Bosco: She gets hurt badly sometimes.

Bosco looks at himself as a child, responding to questions and watching the paramedics work on his mother. 

Officer1: We'll find your dad, ok?  And we'll take him someplace where he won't hurt anyone, not your mother, not your brother and not you. 

Hyu leaves Bosco with his thoughts. 

Hyu: Do you understand why?

Bosco:  So I'll be a cop, that I'll become a police officer.  It's this day that I make the decision to do something useful with my life, to help people. 

Paramedics: Let's take her to Mercy.

***

Doc: He's breathing! Yes! Carlos, give me the stretcher.

Everyone breathes a sigh of relief.

Carlos: Let's take him to Mercy.

Forming a chain, all the cops walk and support the stretcher where their friend lays until they reach the ambulance.  Faith climbs into the back and Carlos starts driving.  Capitan and Lieu take a head count, then everybody gets into their patrol cars and head towards Mercy. 

Faith: Hey Bosco, do you know that tonight there were more people here to help you than the night there was a striptease at Haggerty's?    

Doc offers a small laugh, muffled by bitter tears.  He remembers that night, all the cops, even the Capitan, gathered together to go to the strip club.  The firefighters were there too.  Doc had not stayed to the end, but he had noticed Carlos, Jimmy, Bosco and Ty at the head of the stage, salivating.  Looking around him, Doc had noticed that the bar was full, firefighters and cops alike.

Tonight all the cops from the precinct were worried about the life of one of them.  Extended family, but Doc knew that the true family, their family; Jimmy, Alex, Kim, Carlos, Jo, Faith, Ty, Sully, himself and Bosco were shaken.  They worked together all day, talked, went drinking together… There were united, when one member of the family is hurt, it becomes the concern of everybody.  Doc knows that he'll have to tell the others the bad news. They were probably aware of the upheaval at the precinct.     

Faith asks him how Bosco is; the truth is he doesn't know if his friend will survive.  Doc has never had to wonder before.  He knows the job is dangerous, but he hadn't imagined that one of his friends would be hurt, especially under these circumstances.  Looking at Bosco's lifeless body, Doc feels himself begin to panic.  He feels his heart pounding, tears form in his eyes, his stomach knots.  Faith is in front of him, he can't let her see his panic; he must remain calm, strong in front of her, strong for her. He doesn't know how to react. He can't die; Bosco can't die.

Carlos drives as fast as he can, he can't look in the rear-view mirror, afraid of the vision of Bosco's body.  He has the impression that this is a nightmare.  Faith still holds Bosco's hand in hers, but he doesn't react.  She's afraid, frightened for her best friend; she didn't protect him.  She remembers when she found him in the corridor, she had called to him but he hadn't responded.  She was begged the man in bedroom to let her see her partner, he didn't want her to.  She remembered her panic, her fear when Bosco didn't respond to her, and the relief when she hadn't noticed any blood.  She had thanked God for giving her strength today, because she had failed.  Again today, she hadn't been there for him, for her best friend.   

Carlos: We're here! 

The ambulance stops in the parking lot.  Doc and Faith lift Bosco out of the bus.  Doctors rush him inside.  Doc and Faith follow, afraid that if they aren't there, something worst will happen to their friend.  They proceed down the hallway, everything passing without them realizing it.  Bosco is taken into the OR.  Nurses prevent Doc and Faith from following.  They watch through the windows while the doctors work on Bosco.  Voices are becoming more and more distant, noises too. Their gaze is fixed.

Others officers arrived but neither Faith nor Doc notice them, or hear them.  The officers watch and listen, each one absorbing what has happened in their own way.  Doc doesn't even notice that Carlos is still in the ambulance.   

****

Some of the cops return to the precinct.  Ronnie door is opened; a cop grabs him by his collar and drags him behind the precinct.  Ten or so cops wait in the back.  Ronnie stares at them in horror. 

****

Bosco: What must I do, Hyu?

Hyu: It's up to you to choose.

Bosco: Do you believe I've succeeded in doing something good with my life?

Hyu: It's not what I believe that is important, but that you think.

Bosco: I'm afraid.

Hyu: Of what?

Bosco:  When I decided to become a cop, it was so I could arrest people like my father.  All I've succeeded in doing is arresting my brother and pissing off my mother. 

Hyu: You've made amends.

Bosco: Everything I've done up until now has been a failure.

Bosco sees himself as a child, following the stretcher where his mother is lying.  The paramedics take her to intensive care.

Bosco: Do I have to go on?

Hyu: It's your choice.

Bosco: I didn't ask for this.

The young Bosco passes out, falling to the ground.

***

Ronnie falls to the pavement, blood over his face, cops around him.

***

Faith and Doc are still watching the doctors.  It's only been two minutes since they arrived, but it seems like hours.  A loud noise is heard.

Nurse: Clear! He's flatlined!  


	6. A new begining

***

Nurse: We lost him

Doctor: Charge 300

Bosco's body lifts before falling back on the stretcher.  Nothing.  Always nothing.  Faith feels her heart jump every time her partner is shocked; her chest lifts at the same time as her partner's chest.  But now she's lost the sensation that Bosco is with her.  Nothing revives him, there is nothing linking them.

Tears run down Doc's cheeks, he can't stop them; he isn't trying to stop them.  His job is to save lives, and he does it the best he can everyday.  But today one of his friends needed him and he did not arrived in time. He looks at Bosco's body, rising and falling minute after minute.  He's afraid, frightened that his friend is about to die, that Bosco will no longer be with them, never laugh again.  His throat burns as he holds back his screams. He leans his head against the window.

Carlos is still next to the ambulance, sitting on the ground.  He hasn't cried, and again he tries to force his tears.  He doesn't go inside, he doesn't want to see.  He doesn't know what's happened, but he has a bad feeling.  His stomach constricts, like it never has before.  He doesn't know what he feels; if it's fear, anger… maybe both. How could a cop be betrayed by two of his own?  Why Bosco?  A hostile desire comes over Carlos; he feels the need to dispel his anger, this hopeless that overwhelms him.  He has learned to be strong; his childhood was not very happy, and he was forced to grow up faster than other children; he has learned to take care of himself, to trust in himself, to become a man.  But today, the feelings he has for Bosco are burning this shell, they pierce it, dig at it until it touches his heart, the heart that Carlos tried desperately to keep harden and protected.  The wall was broken, was consumed, and Carlos with it.  He pulls himself out of his reverie; his friend needs him. He must go inside.      

***

Bosco is sitting in the hospital room, next to the bed he was lying in when he passed out.  Hyu is sitting behind him, looking at the bandage around the young Bosco's head. 

Bosco: It was my first war wound. 

Hyu: There always is a beginning.

Bosco (laughing slowly): This is probably when my brain started cracking… (Becoming serious):  I've the impression that my life was nothing but a succession of failures.  I didn't know how protect my mother, even though I needed to.  And Faith, the only person who cares about me; I let her leave.  Instead, I chose a bitch that let her lover shoot me.  Why do I always make such bad decisions, Hyu?

Hyu: You take the imagine of those that see you in the best light. 

Bosco: But everything I do, I do it wrong; and I hurt people who love me.  Even if I returned, how could Faith trust me, seriously?  I lied to her, twice!  I looked her in her eyes and I lied!  I always leave people behind me.

Hyu: The decision is yours, only yours.

Bosco: Help me!

Hyu: I must go.

Bosco: Where, Hyu? Tell me!

Hyu:  Retained within you, little one, so many people care about you.

Hyu leaves the room, Bosco follows him but he finds himself alone, standing in the center of a large white corridor.  Nobody.  No doctors, no nurses, no Hyu!  Bosco returns to the room and sits, placing his head between his hands.  Suddenly, he feels a hand on his shoulder and a familiar voice next to him. 

Bobby: Making this decision is not easy.

Bosco (lifting his head): Bobby?

Bobby: In the last moment I hesitated.

Bosco: What are you doing here?

Bobby: I'm here for you.

Bosco: So I'm dead?

Bobby: Not yet. But you're making the decision now.

Bosco: I want to go back, but something's stopping me.

Bobby: Your emotions.

Bosco: Excuse me?

Bobby: Your feelings, it is them, which prevent you from choosing.  

Bosco: But I want to return.

Bobby: If you were sure, you would not be here.

Bosco: I don't wanna die!

Bobby: Nobody wants to.

Bosco: Now what?

Bobby: Search for the answers in your heart.

*** Precinct***

Cop1: The Chinese man's awake!

Cop2: It's about time

In his cell, Hyu open his eyes and then quickly stands up.  He sees two cops behind him, ready to interrogate him. As they begin, Hyu looks at them and a tear falls down his cheek. The cops exchange a question glance. 

Hyu: I'm sorry. 

In the other room, Cruz cries in front of the three inspectors with burning glances.

Cruz: I didn't want this to happen… It shouldn't have happened like this.

Inspector1: You let him transport Bosco's body!

Cruz looks through the windows and sees five cops returning, hatred on their face, and blood all over their hands.  She turns her head towards the inspectors, her expression defiant.

Inspector2:  Don't be afraid sweetie; beating women is not our custom.

Inspector3: But in your case, we'll probably make an exception. 

***

Nurse: Still nothing!

Doctor: Start again. 

Faces behind glass are not proud, some hide their sadness, other show their disgust, Lieu and Capitan look with hopelessness at their friend's body move, then, nothing. Lieu slowly walks away from all the cops. Faith looks at the bed, it seems empty.  A body, only a body, nothing else.  Never again.  Blood doesn't stop running over her partner like the tears run on Faith's cheeks.  What did he do to deserve this?  He's a cop, a very good cop, his passion killed him; or if he has not yet died, the time is almost here.  She's afraid, her soul is here, but her spirit is with her partner, her best friend, her Bosco, her life. 

Carlos enters slowly and walks to where all cops had been standing up until 10 minutes ago. His feet refuse to obey; he's paralyzed.  He can't walk and goes to the window to look at Bosco.  He hears the doctors' orders and nurses' yells; he sees Lieu crying; faces devastated; Doc exhausted… Never in his whole life had he felt this way, never had tears run so freely. Today was a very particular day. 

Doc head is still against the glass. He saw the tube in Bosco's pale mouth. His friend's eyes were closed, not moving.  But Bosco was serene, calm; like a child caught in a good dream.  Maybe it was his death that gave him this peace.  Doc felt a strange sensation run through him; he walks rapidly to exit; passing in front of Carlos.  A slight rain falls on the city, bringing fresh air.  Doc brims with pain. When he lifts his head, darkness settles over the sky, the city is illuminated; the rain seems made of crystal.  Doc knows how much Bosco loves the rain. Maybe it's a sign.   

***

Bosco: I broke my promise. I told Faith that I'd always there for her, to protect her. 

Bobby: And you'll always have her back.

Bosco: I'll be able to protect her. 

Bobby: Wherever she is, you'll be with her.

Bosco: She's my life, she's my heart; it's always her who helps me. She has made my life!

Bobby: Leave, go before you are no longer able to.

Bosco: Are you sure?

Bobby: You love her?

Bosco: More then anything.  I've never loved a person like I love her.  I'd die for her if she asked me to.  She's been present the entire time I've been a cop, it's always her who gives me advice; before her I didn't have a life!  I didn't live.  She gives me the desire to keep going.  I won't see her to say goodbye.

Bobby: You'll never have to say goodbye.   

Bosco: Are you sure?

Bobby (places one hand on Bosco's heart): Always!

Bosco up and looks at the young Bosco. He kisses him on the forehead and turns to the rooms' open door. 

Bosco: Thanks Hyu!

Then he turns to Bobby.

Bosco: I'm scared. 

***

Doctors and nurses stop and put the defibrillator down. 

Doctor (takes off his glove): It's over.

Nurses look at Bosco's body with sadness. The doctor leaves the room.

(Tracy Chapman: Baby can I hold you)

_Sorry, is all that you can't say   
years gone by and still   
words don't come easily   
like sorry, like sorry   
  
_

Everybody looks at Bosco's body, silently.

  
_Forgive me, is all that you can't say   
years gone by and still   
words don't come easily   
like forgive me, forgive me   
  
_

Rain is still falling. Carlos joins Doc outside, tears falling down his cheeks. Doc allows the light rain to soak him, the rain that his friend preferred.  When he looks Carlos, cheeks gleaming, he falls to his knees.  The lights play in the darkness, Carlos sits next to Doc and they both cry in silence. 

  
  


_But you can say baby   
baby can I hold you tonight   
baby if I told you the right words   
ooh at the right time you'd be mine   
  
_

Ronnie's body is dumped. Cops close the dumpster and walk away in silence. Cruz returns to her cell. She's crying.  

  
_I love you, is all that you can't say   
years gone by and still   
word's don't come easily like   
I love you, I love you   
  
_

Bosco looks at Faith. He's sits behind her but she can't see him.

  
_But you can say baby   
baby can I hold you tonight   
baby if I told you the right words   
ooh at the right time   
you'd be mine   
  
_

Bosco: Please Faith; don't cry. I'll be always there for you! … (To Bobby):  I made the right decision?

Bobby: She will never forget you, but you would only continue to hurt her.

Bosco: Her marriage? She loves me?

Bobby: She always loved you, Bosco.

Bosco: I'll protect you, Faith. I will be there for you!  Always. 

Bobby: Bosco.

Bosco (kissing Faith on the forehead): I have to go. I love you.

He moves over to Bobby, and then looks at Faith.  Bobby takes Bosco's arm and they leave. 

  
_Baby can I hold you tonight   
baby if I told you the right words   
ooh at the right time you'd be mine   
baby can I hold you_

FINI…. 


End file.
